040415doirlibby
10:17 GA: Doir knocks on Balish's door. 10:18 SO: Libby calls from within, "It's unlocked." 10:18 GA: He enters. "ayyy libby! wassup?" 10:20 SO: Libby smiles and sets aside her work, gesturing to the chair in front of her. "There you are, Doir. I was hoping we could take a moment to discuss Lily's upbringing. As her parents, I feel it is very important that we work together." 10:21 GA: He smiles and takes a seat. "ooh! okay. she's quite... defiant, so it's probably necessary." 10:21 SO: "Has she been defiant to you as well?" Libby folds her hands across her stomach. 10:22 GA: "yeahhh its like she hears the exact opposite of what i say, especially when what im saying is something not stupid." 10:24 SO: "Yes." Libby rubs her scalp. "Well, I thought you should know, I locked down her phone. After this whole... Meouet thing blew up, she started spilling secrets that could endanger others lives. I'm not sure if you know about that?" 10:25 GA: "she left a notebook in my room full of secrets and she blabs about basically everything... though, all things considered, she's good at keeping her own secrets." 10:26 SO: "Did you read her notebook?" 10:27 GA: "one page, to see what it was about. i already knew about the thiago thing, and the... fake... amnesia thing, uh, i know about that now. also, her affair with miloko." 10:28 SO: "Affair with Miloko?" Libby raises her eyebrow. "We'll have to keep that from Darmok." 10:29 GA: "so far, she's keeping up some kismesis act, though it's kind of obviously not real. also, she openly blabs about wanting to screw jack, like... every day... so..." 10:30 SO: Libby sets her teeth. "Ugh. This could be troublesome." 10:30 SO: "If Darmok finds out that Lily is with Miloko in a non-black sense he may kill her." 10:31 SO: "And Jack... ugh..." She buries her face in her hands. 10:32 GA: Doir nods. "'spretty bad, yeah. i was trying to tell her to stay away from him, but that actually seemed to make her want to join him more, like in that weird team thing that happened a little while ago, and on derse a few nights back." 10:32 GA: "she actually seemed pretty broken up over the whole jack beheading fate thing to get shenanicite, but then the moment more loot is promised she bounced right back." 10:33 SO: "Sadly, I think this may be something she must learn for herself. Unless you can try and push her off onto Vyllen." 10:34 GA: He shrugs. "maybe? but considering vyllen's recent decision, i dunno if that's the best course of action. the other person she liked, or i guess still likes, is thiago, but he's the reason she's a muse now, so both of them are probably bad influences." 10:35 GA: "she needs someone to be her... moral chain, of sorts, as well as a healthy foil to her impulsiveness so she learns to think things through a bit more." 10:35 GA: "dunno if vyllen can be that." 10:38 SO: "Hmm... The only reason I suggest him is that maybe he will be a good substitute if she's going for a Twink thing. Who would you pair her with, given your concerns?" 10:39 GA: "honestly? miloko is, and would continue to be the best influence on her i can think of. ive told her myself, she's demonstrated more emotional maturity than like all of the rest of the post-scratchers combined." 10:40 GA: "beyond that, further interaction with beau would be helpful." 10:41 SO: "However, Miloko has Darmok. And... I am loathe to let that beast off the chain just yet." She winces. "Perhaps she should spend time with Beau, if no other suitable solution can be found." 10:43 GA: Doir nods. "beau was more or less my grounding in reality for a few years, i think his mavico experience will do him well. sorry for uh, that, by the way. being her father. as miloko's shown, upbringing is preeeetty important in who you are." 10:44 SO: "You and I had no control over the selection of parents. While I admit I wouldn't have selected you for Lily's father, it has nothing to do with you particularly, and more for my attachment to Balish." 10:44 SO: ((also doirdad was Greg Universe. I S2G)) 10:44 GA: (( eheheheh )) 10:45 GA: "oh. thanks! i dunno who id have chosen, but im glad we got lily even if she's, lily, sometimes." 10:47 SO: "She is a Mavico. For good or ill." Libby shrugs. "I cannot control Darmok. You should be aware of that. If Darmok finds out about her relationship with Miloko, he will harm her. You need to make sure she's aware of that." 10:50 GA: "yeah, ill talk to them both. lily seems to understand that she has a chronic case of falling in love with as many people as possible to stir up the utmost amount of drama, but maybe the threat of bodily harm will get her to settle down." 10:51 GA: "id hate to see her unhappy if she has to break up with miloko, so maybe they vacillate to black? we'll spitball some ideas." 10:51 SO: "Yes. I'd like for her to settle down, even if she's single, until after the game is done. She can have as many flings as she likes in the next universe." 10:52 GA: He nods. "hey, by the way, what happens there? what happens when that universe ends?" 10:53 SO: "Well, to be frank... I don't know. I have a plan how I would survive, but I don't know if I will want to." 10:54 GA: "eh, guess we can wing it. the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry, but improvisation always usually works." 10:55 SO: "Indeed. Do you have any questions for me regarding Lily?" 10:58 GA: "just one... all ive heard about master classes is how dangerous they can be. im like a realized mind player, how can i help her not become dangerous?" 11:00 SO: "Make sure she doesn't overtax herself. Encourage her to take it slow." Libby taps her lip. "She needs to start small, and not try to push herself too hard, as she's basically a toddler with a rail gun right now. Her powers are stronger than she was ever intended to handle. But with mind, the danger is very near to her." 11:00 SO: "She is more likely to harm herself by finding terrible things in the minds of others, than harm others." 11:02 GA: Doir nods sagely. "gotcha. ill do my best, libby. im sure with our help she can do this." He stands up. "later, cap'n red?" 11:07 SO: She nods. "Later, Captain Green." 11:08 GA: "heeheehee." He walks out chuckling.